Karaoke Love
by protectorangeloftheworld
Summary: Ino and Hinata drag Sakura to a karaoke bar knowing she needs more fun. while there they get her to sing. she sees the most unexpected person while singing her song. what is she going to do now that she see him again?after sasuke left and naruto comes bac
1. Intro

P.A: another story.

Disclaimer: I only own the song 'Why didn't you stay' and the plot.

15 year-old Sakura Haruno sighed she really did not want to be here. Here being a karaoke bar with her two best friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyyuga. She and Ino had become friends again a little while after Sasuke Uchiha left and Ino realized she was really in love with Shikamaru Nara. After a few weeks of flirting with and annoying the young Nara genius he finally asked her out and they had been going out ever since that was when they were 13. After Sakura and Ino became friends again they started hanging out with the Hyyuga heiress. After being under their influence for a couple of years Hinata had started to come out of her shell which attracted the attention of a certain loud-mouth blonde shinobi.

"Are you having any fun Sakura-Chan?" asked the purple haired girl.

"Hmmm oh yes, yes I am." Answered the pink haired konouchi.

"You better be forehead-Chan." Said the blonde Ino, even though she and Sakura were friends again the nicknames had stuck.

"I am Pig-Chan I am." She replied smiling at the use of the nicknames they had given each other so long ago.

"Maybe you should sing a song Sakura-Chan." Suggested Naruto.

"Wha-what no, no I couldn't." she said quickly shaking head.

"Oh come on forehead-chan I've heard you sing toms of times and you can sing great." Said Ino smiling hoping that if Sakura sang she would have more fun.

"I agree Sakura." Hinata whispered.

"Shouldn't she Shika-kun?" asked Ino poking her boyfriends arm.

"If she doesn't want she doesn't have to," replied the lazy genius then catching his girlfriends glare, "but I've never heard you sing Sakura-san you should give it a try." Ino smiled at him. "How troublesome." He muttered.

"Well I suppose I could." Sakura said nodding her slightly. She stood up and walked to the stage where the host was standing waiting for people to sign up for the karaoke.

"Ummm excuse me but I'd like to sing a song if that's alright." She said nervously.

"Of course it's alright no one has signed up all night." He said handing her the microphone.

She nervously accepted it and walked onto the stage. As she looked over the crowd her eyes widen and she blinked thinking she saw a familiar face.

'No it couldn't have been him could it.' She thought

** 'Who knows just sing already.' Her inner self replied.**

Who did Sakura think she saw …… ok well that's lame it's pretty obvious who it was but oh well I don't do suspense very well. Till next time oh and I'll have the song in here next time.


	2. Why couldn't you stay

P.A: ok next chapter of karaoke love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the song 'Why didn't you stay' and the plot

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" speaking

'**Blah' **inner Sakura

'**_Blah' _**songs

Sakura took a deep breath and released it slowly. She brought the microphone up as the music started to play.

"**_You came and took a little piece of my heart away;_**

**_ It's like you ripped a piece off me every single day;_**

**_ I still hear in my mind you used to say you'd be mine;_**

_** I think of you all of the time how could you leave me any way;**_

_** Why didn't you stay?"**_

The moment she started singing the entire bar got quiet. Everyone could tell she was singing from the heart.

'This song must remind her lot about Sasuke.' Ino and Hinata both thought.

"**_How could you do this to me;_**

_** You said you would never leave;"**_

Once again Sakura saw a flash of raven hair this time she also saw deep dark black eyes as Sasuke Uchiha stared up at her she was shocked. She also grew slightly mad.

"_**Now you're back again tryin to get in my heart;**_

**_ I don't want you in;_**

_** All the things we used to do;**_

_** All the things we used to say;**_

_** How could you throw it away;**_

_** I thought we were meant to stay."**_

She glared down at the raven haired teen as he stared up at her slightly shocked but it show. She could tell he was shocked from his aura.

'Who is she glaring at?' wondered her four friends glancing at each other worriedly.

"**_You came and took a little piece of my heart away;_**

_** It's like you ripped a piece off me every single day;**_

_** I still hear in my mind you used to say you'd be mine;**_

_** I think of you all of the time how could you leave me anyway;**_

_** Why didn't you stay?"**_

Sakura was now slightly confused she was doubting that she was over him and that only made her angrier.

'It's all his fault he's making me doubt myself.' She thought in anger.

** 'Hell yeah lets kick his ass' Inner Sakura yelled.**

"**_You didn't even answer my question;_**

_** Why did you leave;**_

**_ Why couldn't you have stayed;_**

_** I thought we were meant to be;**_

_** Now you tear my heart into pieces;**_

_** Didn't even give me a reason;**_

_** I'm through with you."**_

At this tears started to form in Sakura emerald eyes but she refused to let them fall. She was angry and she wanted him to know it. Sasuke Uchiha was beyond shocked he knew this song was about him but he expected sakura to be crying and weak and wanting him back. Apparently she wasn't crying and didn't want him back but he was sure she was still weak (wrong).

"**_You came and took a little piece of my heart away;_**

_** It's like you ripped a piece off me every single day;**_

_** I still hear in my mind you used to say you'd be mine;**_

_** I think of you all of the time how could you leave me anyway;**_

_** Why didn't you stay?"**_

Sakura finished panting lightly. She was slightly proud of herself she could tell he was shocked. Now she was going to go yell at him and kick his butt for leaving konoha and her. But as she looked she saw he was no longer there. Suddenly all the cheers and clapping where drown out of her mind. She saw at the door as he was walking out.

'Oh no you don't you aren't getting away from me that easy.' She thought as she jumped from the stage and walked towards the down quickly.

"Sakura Hey Sakura." She heard one of her friends call her but she kept going.

Walking quickly out the door she ran in the direction she thought he would head: the gates of Konoha. Reaching the gates she saw she was too late and he was already gone.

"ARGH!" she screamed pounding the ground causing it to break (like it did when she and naruto had to take the bell test again and kakashi was hiding under ground …… in the manga). She panted fighting back the tears.

"No I won't be seen as weak again." She hissed. She wanted to pound the ground again and again but she could hear footsteps towards her. Not wanting to face her friends she quickly used the replacement jutsu and went home.


	3. Simple and Clean

P.A: yea thanks for the reviews here's another update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own the song simple and clean

Sakura sighed and stared out her living room window from her spot on the window seat. It was pouring down rain.

'Even the sky is sad.' She thought dramatically.

** 'Don't be so melodramatic.' Inner Sakura snapped.**

She sighed again and turned to walk towards the radio. She thought that maybe some music would cheer her up but was in for a surprise.

**_"You're giving me too many things;_**

_**Lately you're all I need;**_

_**You smiled at me and said;"**_

'Go figure it would be a sad love type song that would match the rain outside.' She thought smiling lightly.

**_"Don't get me wrong I love you; _**

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?;**_

_**When we're older you'll understand**_

_**What I meant when I said 'no;**_

_**I don't think life is quite that simple.'"**_

Sakura started to dance slightly as she listened to the music with the rain pounding the window lightly in the background.

**_"When you walk away;_**

_**You don't hear me say please;**_

_**Oh baby, don't go;**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight;**_

_**It's hard to let it go."**_

She wanted to scream and cry but she wouldn't let herself be weak. She knew crying wasn't really a weakness but she thought that crying in sadness was slightly weak. And she knew Sasuke didn't like weak things at least that's what she told herself in the beginning now that's just what she believed.

"**_The daily things that keep us all busy;_**

_**Are confusing me;**_

_**That's when you cam to me and said;**_

_**I wish I could prove I love you;**_

_**But does that mean I have to walk on water?;**_

**_When we are older you'll understand;_**

_**It's enough when I say so;**_

_**And maybe some things are that simple."**_

Sakura continued to dance with he eyes closed not even realizing she was crying. The crystal-like silver tears fell from her closed eyes mimicking the rain that was falling from the sky.

**_"When you walk away;_**

_**You don't hear me say please;**_

_**Oh baby, don't go;**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight;**_

_**It's hard to let it go."**_

She opened her emerald eyes and slowly realized she was crying she continued dancing letting her emotions flow into her movements.

**_"Hold me;_**

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning;**_

_**Is a little later on;**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all;**_

_**Nothing's like before."**_

By now Sakura was singing along. She wasn't afraid of anything Sasuke or Orochimaru or Kabuto had to throw at her. She knew she was strong, she trained under Tsunade, and she knew that her friends would always be by her side.

**_"When you walk away;_**

_**You don't hear me say please;**_

_**Oh baby, don't go;**_

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight;**_

_**It's hard to let it go."**_

The song was coming to an end as were her tears. She continued to sing and let her emotions take control, which she hadn't done since naruto had come back from the rescue Sasuke mission saying he had failed.

**_"Hold me;_**

_**Whatever lies beyond this morning;**_

_**Is a little later on;**_

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all;**_

_**Nothing's like before."**_

The song ended and Sakura sat back down and started to stare out the window at the rain and the people on the street trying to rush out of it. The radio continued playing and she spent most of the afternoon sitting on her window seat and listening to the radio occasionally singing along.


	4. My Only Love

P.A: I really am enjoying writing this story I may even end up finishing it today glances around I think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not own the song my only love

Sakura was once again at the karaoke bar with Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino. This time they were joined by Neji, Tenten, and Lee, and Lee's date a girl name Saki.

"So Forehead-Chan are you going to sing again?" asked Ino.

"Um actually I um don't think I will Pig-Chan." Sakura answered.

"Aww why not Sakura-Chan you sing great." Naruto said whining slightly. Sakura hand twitched and a small stress vein appeared on her forehead. Seeing her hand twitching naruto immediately shut up.

"I think you should Sakura-Chan." Said Hinata and Tenten. Sakura hadn't told her friends what happened last time they were here. She rolled her eyes annoyed knowing they wouldn't leave her alone until she sang.

"I sang last how one of you sing." She said.

"Well I've already sang and so has Hinata so why don't you Tenten-Chan." Suggested Ino.

"Well I guess I could but if I sound like nails on a chalkboard then I'm blaming you." Tenten agreed while pointing towards Ino.

Tenten walked up to the host and informed him that she wanted to sing. He handed her the microphone and she walked to the stage.

"Ok i'm going to sing 'My only love' it's um it's dedicated to a certain guy I like." Tenten said blushing lightly.

At those words Neji's head snapped up and he looked at her wondering who it was.

**_"Deep in my soul;_**

_**Love so strong;**_

_**It takes control;**_

_**Now we both know;**_

_**The secrets bared;**_

_**The feelings show;**_

_**Driven far apart;**_

_**I'll make a wish;**_

**_On a shooting star;_**

_**There will come a day;**_

_**Somewhere far away;**_

_**In your arms I'll stay;**_

_**My only love;**_

_**Even though you're gone;**_

_**Love will still live on;**_

_**The feeling is so strong;**_

_**My only love;**_

_**There will come a day;**_

**_Somewhere far away;_**

_**In your arms I'll stay**_

_**My only love;**_

_**You've reached the deepest part;**_

_**Of the secret in my heart;**_

_**I've know it from the start;**_

_**My only love;**_

_**There will come a day;**_

_**Somewhere far away;**_

_**In your arms I'll stay;**_

_**My only love;**_

_**My only love."**_

Tenten finished and the entire bar roared with cheering. Tenten blushed and walked off the stage. She handed the microphone back to the host and went back to her friends. They all stared at her in awe until she decided to leave ten minutes later.


	5. Since you been gone

P.A: ok here's another chapter …. Boy thinking of songs for each one is getting hard … heh heh.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song 'Since you been gone'

Sakura was training with the Hokage today and Tsunade was pushing her harder than she ever had before without telling herwhy. She was getting angry with her teacher and was wishing she had some music.

"NO! Sakura that's wrong it's supposed to go like this" Snapped Tsunade showing her the hand movements for the jutsu once again. Tsunade was trying to teach her the summing jutsu (I don't know if she ever did or ever will but she is in my story).

"Tsunade-sensei may we please have some music I think it may help me concentrate better?" She inquired while wiping her face of sweat. They were standing out side in the middle of one of the Hokage training fields with their portable radio turned off instead of on like it normally was (don't even ask me why they have one). Tsunade sighed, nodded and turned on the radio.

**_"Here's the thing, we started out friends;_**

_**It was cool, but it was all pretend;**_

_**Yeah yeah, since you been gone;**_

_**Dedicated you took the time;**_

**_Wasn't long till I called you mine;_**

**_Yeah yeah, since you been gone;_**

_**And all you'd ever hear me say;**_

_**Is how I picture me with you;**_

_**That's all you'd ever hear me say;**_

"Sakura you have to this right and you have to get it right TODAY." Tsunade told the teenager.

"But why Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura was confused.

"Turns out Orochimaru is sending some ninja here to TRY and get a peace treaty out of us but don't be fooled I know all he is looking for is a war against us and I want you to be prepared ….. for anything or any**_one_** he throws our way." Tsunade answered looking sakura in the eyes. Sakura was shocked but she knew deep inside this day would come, the day where she, Naruto, and Sasuke would have to fight.

**_"But since you been gone;_**

**_I can breathe for the first time;_**

**_I'm so moving on;_**

_**Yeah yeah;**_

_**Thanks to you, now I get what I want;**_

_**Since you been gone."**_

With this new information Sakura worked harder and concentrated on summoning her teachers' giant slug.

_**How can I put it, you put me on;**_

_**I even fell for that stupid love song;**_

_**Yeah yeah, since you been gone;**_

_**How come I'd never hear you say;**_

**_I just wanna be with you;_**

_**Guess you never felt that way;**_

_**You had your chance, you blew it;**_

_**Out of sight, out of mind;**_

**_Shut your mouth I just can't take it;_**

_**Again and again and again and again!"**_

The song came to an end and Sakura found herself standing on top of the giant slug looking around her surrounding. She felt very sure of herself, if she had any doubts about herself before they were gone now.


	6. Butterfly

P.A: back again with another chapter hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the song 'butterfly' though I wish I did.

Chris: well you don't so get over it

P.A: what the hell areyou doing here

Chris: you're the authoress you should know.

Sakura was tired. Her training yesterday had worn her out and taken up a lot of her chakra. She was still lying in bed wondering if she should even get up.

"And next up this lazy Saturday line up is 'Butterfly'" came the DJ's cheerful voice. Sakura smile lightly and mouthed the words to hinatas favorite song.

**_"Ay, iyaiyai;_**

_**Ay, iyaiyai;**_

**_A-a-a, iyaiyai;_**

_**Wheres my samurai."**_

She stretched her arms over her head and climbed out of bed she glanced at her clock and realized it was already noon.

**_"ive been searching for a man;_**

_**All across japan;**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai;**_

_**Someone who is strong; **_

_**But still a little shy;**_

_**Yes I need, I need; my samurai;**_

_**Ay, ay, ay**_

_**Im your little butterfly;**_

_**Green, black, and blue; **_

_**Make the colors in the sky;**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly;**_

_**Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky."**_

Sakura turned up her radio and walked to the kitchen to make some lunch. She had unknowingly started to sing along (I make her sing a lot huh).

**_"I've been searching in the woods;_**

_**And high upon the hills;**_

_**Just to find, to find my samurai;**_

_**Someone who wont regret;**_

_**To keep me in his net;**_

**_Yes I need, I need my samurai."_**

While her lunch was cooking she went back to her room and changed. She started brushing her hair and started to sing louder, she was so distracted she hadn't heard her apartment door open and close or Hinata and ino shout her name. she began to dance along as she sang.

**_"Ay, ay, ay;_**

_**Im your little butterfly;**_

_**Green, black, and blue;**_

_**Make the colors in the sky;**_

_**Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly;**_

_**Green, black, and blue;**_

_**Make the colors in the sky;**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai;**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai;**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai;**_

_**Where's my samurai;**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai;**_

_**Ay, iyaiyai;**_

_**A-a-a iyaiyai**_

_**Where's my samurai."**_

Sakura nearly fell over in shock when she saw her two best friends standing in the doorway clapping. She smiled sheepishly at them and asked them to have lunch with her.


	7. Addicted

P.A: here we go again. My friend thought this chapter was cute at the end but I don't see how

Disclaimer: simple stated I own nothing

Chris: damn straight

P.A: go back to your own world

Chris: OK! -

Sakura woke up quickly. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She felt as if she was being watched.

'The heck? It's midnight. Sleep.' Inner Sakura mumbled grumpily.

**_"It's like you're a drug;_**

_**It's like you're a demon I can't face down;**_

**_It's like I'm stuck."_**

She climbed out of bed and started searching her apartment for what was creeping her out.

**_"Its like I'm running from you all the time;_**

_**And I know I let you have all the power;**_

_**It like the only company I seek;**_

_**Is misery all around;**_

_**It's like you're a leech;**_

_**Sucking the life from me;**_

**_It's like I can't breathe without you inside of me;_**

_**And I know I let you have all the power."**_

Sakura was really worried now she searched every room in her house and found nothing. She could hear the rumbling of thunder and was trying to get rid of her fear. She was upset, though. She didn't know who would sneak into her house, if anyone was in her house.

**_And I realize I'm never gonna;_**

_**Quit you over time;**_

**_It's like I can't breath;_**

**_It's like I can't see anything;_**

_**Nothing but you;**_

**_I'm addicted to you."_**

She tried to think if she had woken up because of a nightmare or something. The only thing that flashed in her mind was a mental picture of Sasuke and the Hokages words from their training session.

**_"Its like I can't think;_**

_**Without you interrupting me;**_

_**In my thoughts;**_

_**In my dreams;**_

_**You've taken over me;**_

**_It's like I'm not me;_**

**_It's like I'm not me."_**

Once again sakura had the feeling she was being watched. She glanced around then, caught sight of a shadow outside her window. Jumping up quickly she ran to the window. The figure jumped away the moment she moved. She jumped out the window to follow immediately she was soaked to the bone.

**_"Its like I'm lost;_**

**_It's like I'm giving up slowly;_**

**_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me;_**

_**Leave me alone; **_

_**And I know I'll never change my ways;**_

_**If I don't give you up now."**_

Sakura stopped and pushed her short pink hair out of her face. She had lost the person a few blocks back. She growled in frustration and stomped her foot, which left a small crater in the ground (poor ground).

**_"I'm hooked on you;_**

_**I need a fix;**_

**_I can't take it;_**

_**Just one more hit;**_

_**I promise I can deal with it;**_

_**I'll handle it, quit it;**_

**_Just one more time, then that's it;_**

_**Just a little bit more to get me through this."**_

Sighing in defeat, she walked back home through the rain not knowing a pair of sharingan red eyes were watching her.

Ok should I write a chapter that has Sasuke in it (as the main character for that chapter)?


	8. Sasuke's Return

P.A: I'm back and here to say that sadly I own nothing and no I'm not going to have a song in this one sorry oh and Sasuke is in this one

Sakura: oh do I get to fight him?

Naruto: Sakura-chan I'll fight him I don't want that jerk to hurt you.

Sakura: glares what was that?

Naruto: nothing

Sasuke: coward

P.A: on with the story

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura was jittery. Today was the day, the day Orochimaru and his two best ninjas would arrive. She couldn't wait. Every cell in her brain was telling her he was going to attack and she just couldn't wait until she could start beating people up.

"Calm down Sakura-Chan, we still have an hour until they arrive." Tsunade said with a small laugh.

"Hai sensei I can't help it I want to see him so bad." Sakura answered.

"Sakura I thought you got rid of those feelings." Her sensei stated.

"Oh I did I can't wait to see him so I can beat the snot outta him." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" yelled the one and only jokester ninja, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura twitched and calmed herself. Naruto was supposed to meet and greet with her and Tsunade. She turned and smiled at the blonde shinobi, who ran up grinning.

"I can't wait to see that jerk and show him just how strong I've gotten." Naruto stated standing up to his full height. He was, of course, now taller than sakura.

"I know I can't wait to prove to him how strong I am too naruto." Sakura said standing proudly next to the Hokage and her teammate/friend.

"Enough chattering you two their here." Tsunade said as the gates started to open.

"Sure thing Granny Tsunade." Naruto said laughingly. Sakura bopped him on the head to make him behave.

Orochimaru walked through the gates followed by Kabuto and last but not least Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto could barely hide their grins of excitement. The both stood on either side of Tsunade and watched with her the three sound ninja entered their village and walked towards them.

8 Sasuke' P.O.V 8

'I can't believe I'm returning to this village after being gone for three years. I wonder if anything has changed.' Sasuke thought as he leapt from tree to tree following Orochimaru and Kabuto. He rolled his eyes as they stopped to go over the plan one more time. When they were done Orochimaru led them through the gates.

Sasuke glanced around a bit before focusing on three ninjas who were waiting for them. One was Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, on her left was Naruto, he looked a bit more mature but Sasuke doubted it, and last but not least standing on Tsunade's right was none other than Sakura, she looked just about the same except she didn't wear the same outfit. The three of them were waiting patiently for Orochimaru and his apprentices to get to them.

8with Tsunade and the other two8

"Quit fidgeting, Brat." Tsunade said out of the corner of her mouth.

"But Granny Tsunade he's right there all I have to do is jump and I can attack him." Naruto said shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Naruto we had an agreement, IF they do attack us me and you BOTH get to fight him NOT just YOU." Sakura hissed as the three foreign (well not really since all three of them originally came from that village but hey whatever) ninja walked towards them.

"Oh yeah sorry Sakura-chan." He said grinning.

"Tsunade it's great to see you again." Orochimaru said in a slippery weasel type of voice.

"I could say the same Orochimaru." Tsunade replied.

'But I won't.' she thought with a light smile. Sakura and Naruto both smiled lightly knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"I believe you already know my apprentices Kabuto and Sasuke." He said hoping for some kind of reaction that related to sadness but a he got was a nod.

"I would hope you know of my apprentice Sakura and of course you know Naruto." Tsunade replied as she nodded to both as she introduced them to Orochimaru.

"Ah yes I remember both of you, from your chunin exam." He replied smirking as both teenagers grew angry remembering that it was during their second exam that he gave Sasuke the cursed seal.

Sasuke was slightly surprised his teammates had barely given him a glance. He expected a different welcome.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" a loud voice interrupted the peace.

"Oh man." Naruto hissed. He quickly hid behind sakura.

"What did you do to her now Naruto?" the pink hair ninja asked as she turned to meet a mad, scary looking Ino Yamanaka.

"Holy ……. What the heck did you DO Naruto." She yelled, trying to run away from the THING that was supposed to be one of her best friends.

"I kinda sorta mixed a bunch of different kitchen spices and stuff together and dumped them on her." He whispered back.

Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke watched the exchange with slight interest.

"Now Ino-Chan calm down i'm sure we can get out of your hair and off your clothes." Sakura said soothingly as Ino burst into tears.

"I'm really sorry Ino-Chan I didn't know that was gonna happen. I know Hinata-Chan has a special formula thing that can get out of your clothes and i'm sure she may have one for your hair." Naruto said quickly.

After a few more minutes of calming the blonde girl down she left to find Hinata.

"Naaaruuutoooo." Sakura said turning to him while cracking her knuckles.

"Uh heh heh Sorry Sakura-Chan." Naruto said as he tried to get himself out of a beating but the green eyed konouchi.

Sakura let out a shaky sigh as she calmed herself she turned back to Tsunade and the others, "I'm sorry about that it seems Naruto still hasn't grown up fully."

"I can tell." Tsunade replied with a slight glare at the blonde to which he just stuck his tongue out at.

WHAP Sakura smacked as hard as she could on the back of his head.

Tsunade sighed, "Follow me to my office your subordinates can go with Sakura and naruto to a training ground and fight each other or something."

She wheeled on the four younger shinobi, "but if you kill each other I will PERSONALLY KILL the REMAINING people understand."

"Yes ma'am."

Sasuke nodded.

"Gotcha Granny."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and nodded she was used to Tsunade's behavior.

"So who wants to fight who first?" Asked Naruto as they reached the training grounds, he was hoping to get a rematch between him and Sasuke.

"I think Sasuke-kun and Sakura-san should fight first." Kabuto replied ignoring the glare he got from Sasuke.

"No." was all the raven haired boy said.

"I say let's do it your not SCARED are you Sasuke-san." Sakura said mockingly with an evil looking smirk on her face.

Sasuke's eyes flashed and he went to one side of the grounds while Sakura waited on the other side of the training grounds.

"Sakura-chan how come whenever you say 'let's do it' I feel like running away screaming?" Naruto asked her.  
"Hmmmmm let's think ……… maybe cause you're a weenie." She responded.

"AM NOT YOU JUST SCARE ME ONNA (woman)!" he screamed back. Sakura just smirked his way, pulled on her gloves and faced Sasuke.

"I'm ready when you are Sasuke-san." She called out. Now was her chance to get him for coming back, hearing her sing and then leaving again. She also figured out that it was him freaking her out last night.

Sasuke waited for a moment then charged at her. They had been fighting for a good couple of minutes before Naruto's cries of help distracted them. They looked over to see Hinata trying to strangle the blonde for what he did to Ino. Naruto in turn was running from the normally shy konoichi.

"Oi Hinata-chan calm down I'll help you beat him up later but right now we have visitors and we wouldn't want them to think that the shinobi of konoha kill each other." Sakura called out to the purple haired girl.

Hinata sighed and nodded then she realized just who was visiting and noticed that sakura and Sasuke were fighting.

She decided to watch from the sidelines with naruto and Kabuto.

"Ya know I don't feel like fighting you any more. If you call this a fight for me this has been more of a workout." Sakura said with a shrug. She turned her back on Sasuke and walked towards naruto and Hinata and Kabuto. Sasuke was, in one word, shocked.

'This has only been a workout for her …..No she's bluffing there is no way she's that strong.' He thought. He followed her towards the others. He watched as she laughed and joked with naruto and Hinata and conversed (that is such a weird word) with Kabuto.

'Haruno Sakura ………… how much about you has changed …………………….. Will you keep your declaration of love ………… even after I help destroy this village with Orochimaru's stupid plan ……………. Or will you turn on me and fight …………………… are you still the weak konoichi who chased me … or have you moved on.' He thought with a slight confident smirk.


	9. Going Under

P.A: ok sorry this one took a little while……..couldn't think of a song.

Sakura: so what did you pick?

P.A: ummmm heh heh I ummm picked errrrr……

Sasuke: she didn't pick anything.

P.A: did too now shut up I have to remember

Naruto: she's dumber than me.

Sakura: not really if considering you're dumber than a box of rocks.

P.A OOOOK this thing is getting long so the song is 'Going Under' by evanescence. Oh and I SUCK at fighting scenes so please please don't flame me on it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura woke with a start. Someone was pounding on her door. She raced to it and swung it open quickly there standing on her doorstep was a wide-eyed terror-filled Ino Yamanaka.

"Sakura come quickly they started the attack on the village. Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are fighting Orochimaru and naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten and lee and his girlfriend are fighting Sasuke and Kabuto." She said quickly as sakura followed her down the stair and out of the apartment building. She was still in her pajamas and had only a few weapons with her but she had to help them.

As the two girls arrived on the scene they saw Sasuke slip away before anyone could stop him. Before Ino knew what happened Sakura had followed him.

**_ 'Now I will tell you what I've done for you_**

_** 50,000 tears I've cried**_

_** Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you**_

_** And you still won't hear me**_

**_ Going under'_**

"SASUKE UCHIHA!" she screamed as she caught up with him at the training grounds. He turned to face her, his sharingan was activated.

"what." He hissed at her his voice filled with annoyance.

"You … me ….. Fight ….. Now" the end of her sentence came out in a hiss as the window blew her nightgown around her knees and she slipped into her fighting stance. She had her left leg slightly in front of her right with right fist next to her stomach and her left held in front of her.

"You're on" he replied in a low tone getting into his own fighting stance.

**_ 'Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_**

_** Maybe I'll wake up for once, wake up for once**_

_** Not tormented daily, defeated by you**_

_** Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom'**_

Sasuke started the fight by jumping in the air and making the hand signs for his fireball jutsu. Sakura smirked and slammed her fist into the ground as the fireball flew toward her. A giant piece of the earth rose above her and blocked the fireball. The giant boulder disappeared and Sasuke landed and glanced around for sakura. She had used both his fireball and her boulder as a distraction.

**_ 'I'm dying again_**

_** I'm going under**_

_** Drowning in you**_

_** I'm falling forever**_

_** I've got to break through, I'm**_

_** Going under'**_

Sakura came flying out of the sky toward the raven-haired Uchiha. He barely had time to jump out of the way of her kick. She slammed into the ground with so much force that the ground shook. Sasuke stared in disbelief; no way could this be the same sakura he had once known. She jumped out of the crater and he stared at her, actually taking in her appearance. She had left her hair short, the same way it had been cut during the chunin exams, her eyes were the same emerald color, she was still slightly pale but she was no longer the young girl he knew.

"Sasuke-kun," she whispered staring into his eyes, "let's fight." With that she charged at him.

'**_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_**

_** So I don't know what's real and what's not**_

_** Always confusing the thoughts in my head**_

_** So I can't trust myself anymore'**_

They continued to fight. Sakura knew this was her duty: to protect her village, but she was confused. Wasn't it her duty as a woman to stand by the one she loved? She was confusing herself. Then right in the middle of her battle, after crashing into a tree she realized yes, it was a woman's duty to stand by her loved one, unless they were wrong. And Sasuke was very wrong.

**_ 'I'm dying again_**

_** I'm going under**_

_** Drowning in you**_

_** I'm falling forever**_

_** I've got to break through, I'm**_

**_ Going under'_**

Sasuke was in pain not only were her hits fast but they were also painful. And she knew exactly where to hit him to cause pain or to knock him out if she wanted. He wouldn't let her knock him out thought he was lucky he was a bit fast than him. He struck out at her a few more times and dodged her attacks.

**_ 'So go on and scream_**

_** Scream at me, I'm so far away**_

_** I won't be broken again**_

_** I've got to breathe**_

_** I can't keep going under'**_

Both teens were getting tired, but continued on anyways. Soon Sasuke started to do the hand signs for Chidori. Sakura started to do hand signs that he had never seen before, it was an attack she had found in one of Tsunade's scrolls and had the Hokage teach her.

"CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled charging toward Sakura with his attack

"NOZUMI!" She screamed out the name of her attack and raced toward him. At that moment their friends arrived with an unconscious Kabuto.

"Sakura no!" they called but she ignored them.

**_ 'I'm dying again_**

_** I'm going under**_

_** Drowning in you**_

_** I'm falling forever**_

_** I've got to break through, I'm**_

_** Going under**_

_** Going under**_

_** I'm going under'**_

Both teens flew, unconscious, in opposite directions. At that moment the legendary three appeared only Orochimaru was passed out as was Tsunade. Sakura slammed into a tree with an almighty wham. Sasuke on the other hand flew into Sakura's boulder, from earlier in the battle. Sakura's friends ran to her while a few jounin appeared and took Kabuto, Orochimaru, and Sasuke for the Hokage to deal with later.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

P.A: there Sakura-chan I had a fight between you and Sasuke-kun are you happy?

Sakura: YES! Thank you 8hugs Angel8

Sasuke: how come I lost?

Angel: you two tied so technically you didn't lose.

Sasuke: that's still losing in my book.

Angel: whatever Hmmmmmm Kabuto is kinda cute …… same with gaara, and kakashi………

Sakura: EEEEWWWW Kakashi-Sensei are you insane?

Angel: maybe R&R please till next time. Oh and nozumi means hope (I may have spelled it wrong).


	10. Everytime

Angel: ok the song in this chapter is going to be 'everytime' by Brittany spears and let me just say I DON'T CARE WHETHER OR NOT YOU LIKE THIS SONG OR THE ARTIST OK IM NOT A BIG FAN OF HERS BUT HAPPEN TO LIKE THE SONG A LITTLE BIT AND IT KINDA GOES WITH THE CHPATER SO DON'T FLAME OK!

Naruto: 6 hides behind hinata5 she's scary

Hinata: I-it's ok Na-naruto-kun

Angel: yea naruto your hairs cute so I wont kill you

Sakura: his hair is cute

Angel: yea I just want to play with it same with the 4th Hokage's hair

0everyone backs away0

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123131231231231231231231231231231231231231232123123123123123123123

_** Notice me, take my hand **_

_** Why are we strangers when **_

_** Our love is strong **_

_** Why carry on without me **_

Sakura moaned in her sleep. She had been out cold in the hospital for a couple of days. Her friends had taken turns staying with her. Today was Naruto's turn.

"Naruto." She whispered, her voice was thick, "Water."

Naruto ran to her side with a cup of water he helped her sit up and drink it.

"I'm going to get Tsunade." He raced out the room, sakura glanced around, and then she pushed the blankets off her legs and slowly stood up. Grabbing her I.V she walked out the room and towards the rooms for injured criminals. She knew Sasuke and Kabuto would be held in there. She wasn't worried about consequences; she had a high enough rank in the hospital to be in here.

_** Everytime I try to fly, I fall **_

_** Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_** I guess I need you, baby **_

_** And everytime I see you in my dreams **_

_** I see your face, it's haunting me **_

_** I guess I need you, baby **_

She pushed open the first door and stepped in. the room was well lit and Kabuto was sitting up reading.

"Are they going to punish you, i mean you did tell us about the attack and you have given us information since Sasuke left?" Sakura asked him as she sat beside his bed.

"I don't think so Sakura-san." He replied smiling gently (I'm sorry I couldn't make Kabuto evil cause he was so cute and nice to them when they first meet).

"Good cause I don't think my friend Ryoko would like that, she was the orange haired girl who fought you, I think she likes you." Sakura said smiling at Kabuto's blush, "well im going to go visit someone before I head back to my room bye Kabuto-san."

Sakura walked out and down a couple of doors before she reached one that said Sasuke Uchiha.

_** I make believe that you are here **_

_** It's the only way I see clear **_

_** What have I done? **_

_** You seem to move on easy**_

Sakura knocked lightly on the door and stepped in. his room was darker than Kabuto's but not by much.

"What do you want sakura?" came Sasuke's voice.

"I came to see how you are." She said confidently.

"I'm fine."

"Good"

"You ……. You've gotten stronger, sakura." He said turning his head to look at her shocked voice. For the first time in her life Sasuke had complimented her and he was smiling.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

She stepped toward him and leaned in close to him. Sasuke's eyes widen as Sakura leaned down and kissed him gently on his forehead.

"I may have changed Sasuke-kun but I still love you." She whispered as she walked back to the door.

"Sakura," she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him, "I think I love you too and I always have."

She smiled and nodded her head and continued out the door. Sasuke didn't know what to think he was glad he had finally told her even though he may be put to his death tomorrow for betraying the village.

_** And everytime I try to fly, I fall **_

_** Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_** I guess I need you, baby **_

_** And everytime I see you in my dreams **_

_** I see your face, you're haunting me **_

_** I guess I need you, baby **_

_** I may have made it rain **_

_** Please forgive me **_

_** My weakness caused you pain **_

_** And this song's my sorry **_

Sakura sighed as she finally got back to her room and lay back down. She was worn out she shouldn't have gotten up.

"Sakura where were you?" Naruto yelled as he ran back in Tsunade right behind him.

"I was visiting the injured." She replied with a gentle smile.

"YOU ARE INJURED!" Tsunade screamed. After much fussing and more yelling Tsunade finally left Sakura's room.

"Naruto I visited Sasuke-kun and I told him that I still love him but im not the same girl I used to be." Sakura whispered as naruto sat back down next to her bed.

"What did he say?" he asked her curiously.

"well before I told him that he told me I had gotten stronger and then after I told him how I felt he told me he loved me and most likely always did." She replied with a small smile.

"I better be going, sakura im happy for you." Naruto whispered, sakura nodded to him.

She looked out the window and sent a silent prayer to god that Sasuke and she would be together.

_** At night I pray **_

_** That soon your face will fade away **_

_** And everytime I try to fly, I fall **_

_** Without my wings, I feel so small **_

_** I guess I need you, baby **_

_** And everytime I see you in my dreams **_

_** I see your face, you're haunting me **_

_** I guess I need you, baby**_

She lay down and closed her eyes and fell asleep with a sweet, gentle smile gracing her lips her thoughts on a raven-haired avenger.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123131312312312312312

Angel: ok well it was a little OOC but hey it's the only thing I could think of for him to tell her.

Sasuke: why did I say something like that

Angel: because it's true

Sasuke: Tch whatever.


	11. Power Of Love

Angel: ok im back

Sakura: so what's the song?

Angel: Power of love from sailor moon and once again I do not care whether you like the song ok

Hinata: you seem tired Angel-chan

Angel: 1yawn1 I am

121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Sakura woke up the next morning. She looked around and noticed someone was in her room. It was still slightly dark out. It took her a moment to realize that it was Kabuto.

"Sakura-san are you awake?" his voice sounded urgent.

"Yes." She whispered, turning to him.

"Get up hurry their planning on exitcuting Sasuke-kun today." Hearing that sakura jumped up and raced out of the room. She knew where they would exitcute him, the tower in the middle of the foredt of death. She just hoped she could make it on time.

_** There comes a time**_

_** When you face the toughest of fights**_

_** Searching for a sign**_

_** Lost in the darkest of nights**_

Sakura's heart raced, she was terrorfied. She had to make it on time she just had to. But what if they didn't stop, what if she made it and they did it anyway.

** 'no we'll stop them we have the power of love on our side remember.' Inner sakura said some what calmly.**

'yea the power of love we WILL stop this.' Sakura thought as she continued jumping as fast as she could form tree to tree.

_** The wind blows so cold**_

_** Standing alone**_

_** Before the battle's begun**_

_** But deep in your soul**_

_** The future unfolds**_

_** As bright as the rays of the sun**_

Sakura could see the top of the tower now. She glanced down to see if she had any weapons on her. No, she didn't she had been so worried about what Kabuto had said she had just taken off without grabbing any weapons or changing from her hospital gown. She sighed but kept going. Now that she could see the tower it gave her higher hopes, so she pushed herself to go faster. She was almost at the doors now.

"Stop right there, Sakura." Came a voice she knew to well.

_** You've got to believe**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** You've got to believe**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** The power of love**_

"kakashi-sensei, let me pass." She said rage just barely hidden in her tone.

"I'm afraid I can't sakura, hokage-sama's orders no one is aloud in there." He said calmly putting his book away.

"BUT HE'S ONE OF YOUR DEAR PEOPLE ARE YOU GOING TO LET HIM DIE!" Sakura screamed at him.

"If you want to go in there you have to fight me." He answered calmly.

"Alright." She said as she raced towards him. She didn't hold back at all. Ten minutes later she had kakashi trapped in a seal. She ran into the doors.

_** Blazing emotion**_

_** There's a light that flows from the heart**_

_** It's a chain reaction**_

_** And nothing will keep us apart**_

_** Stand by my side**_

_** There's nothing to hide**_

_** Together we'll fight to the end**_

_** Take hold of my hand**_

_** And you'll understand**_

_** What it truly means to be friends**_

Ignoring the stares she got, she raced though the main room (where the did the preliminaries for the 3rd chunin exams) and down a couple of hall ways.

_** You've got to believe (you've got to believe)**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** You've got to believe (you've got to believe)**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** It gives meaning to each moment**_

_** It's what our hearts are all made of**_

_** You've got to believe (you've got to believe)**_

_** In the power of love (the power of love)**_

_** The power of love**_

Her heart raced as she got closer and closer to the room where his exitcution would happen she had to be on time she just had to. She had to save him.

'I won't make it.' She thought tearfully.

** 'YES WE WILL!" inner sakura screamed.**

_** You've got to believe (you've got to believe)**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** You've got to believe (you've got to believe)**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** It gives meaning to each moment**_

_** It's what our hearts are all made of (just look inside)**_

_** You've got to believe (you've got to believe)**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** In the power of love**_

_** In the power of love**_

Sakura pulled open the doors quickly. She saw a flash of metal and Sasuke tied up.

"STOP!" she screamed closing her eyes tears flying as she threw herself in front of the on coming attack.

"SAKURA!" Tsunade, naruto, and Sasuke yelled.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Angel: OH OH CLIFFHANGER GO ME! 7does a dance8

Sasuke: loser

Sakura: ahh what happens

Naruto: hey how come me and Hinata aren't in this much

Hinata: it's ok naruto-kun

Angel: yea I'm going to write a story on you two.


	12. Always

Angel: YAY im back 6does dance6

Sasuke: could you not do that anymore

Angel: OF COURSE I'll do that again 6does another dance7

Sakura: 8grabs angel8 WHAT HAPPENS TO ME!

Angel: oh right I forgot.

Everyone: 6sweatdrop6

Angel the song in this one will be always by saliva (GO SALIVA)

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sakura clenched her eyes shut as Naruto's attack came forward.

** 'Why sit there and wait to be hit ATTACK BACK!' inner sakura screamed.**

Sakura opened her eyes and saw she had just enough time to block his attack; she raised her bare fist and slammed it into ground as hard as she could. When the boulder came up she kicked with all her might, it flew into naruto causing him to fly into the opposite wall, his rasengan died in his hand as the boulder broke and he stood up.

_** I hear, a voice say Don't be so blind**_

_** It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide**_

**_ Am I, your one and only desire?_**

_** Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry**_

_** Always... always... always... always... always... always...**_

_** I just can't live without you**_

Naruto glared at her and she glared back. She knew he probably didn't want to do this but she wouldn't let it happen no matter what.

"Sakura get out of hear …… NOW!" naruto yelled as his eyes flashed red.

"No naruto I wont let you kill him." She snapped getting into her fighting stance. (Angel: aw man here comes another sucky fighting scene, Naruto & Sakura: GET ON WITH IT!) naruto didn't move, "Sakura don't make me fight you."

"Come on naruto, I'm the only thing standing in between you Sasuke, just like before, like that time on the hospital roof, except this time it's you versus me." She said preparing to attack him.

"fine have it your way sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smirk as he and the green eyed girl flew at each other.

_** I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you**_

_** I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you**_

_** I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude**_

_** I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you**_

**_ Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you_**

"no sakura naruto don't!" Tsunade yelled at her apprentice and the fox boy.

"Jiraiya, stop this," she said turning to the frog hermit, slowly he shook his head.

"It's their fight Tsunade." He whispered watching his apprentice and her's fight it out.

Sakura threw a punch at naruto which he caught, in turn she caught his. They were at a stand still for the moment as they both tried to push each other back.

"Give it up sakura." Naruto grunted.

"never." She hissed.

They pushed each other back to where they started, sakura standing in front Sasuke and naruto twenty feet in front of her.

"Sakura get out of here." Sasuke whispered to her back.

"No Sasuke-kun it's your turn to watch me fight." She said as she leaped into the air, she decided t end this quickly. She started making the hand seals of nozumi. Naruto, seeing what she was doing, started making rasengan in his hand.

_** I feel, like you don't want me around**_

_** I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around**_

_** It's all been bottled up until now**_

_** As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound of**_

_** Always... always... always... always... always... always...**_

_** I just can't live without you**_

Sakura flew down towards naruto and he flew up towards her.

"Nozumi." She screamed, hoping against all hope she would win.

"Rasengan." Naruto yelled, he didn't want to hurt her but it was hokage's orders, sakura had to be tested.

_** I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you**_

_** I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you**_

_** I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude**_

_** I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you**_

_** I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you**_

_** I wrapped my head around your heart**_

_** Why would you tear my world apart?**_

_** Always... always... always... always...**_

The two got closer but at the last second both moved their attack so it wouldn't hit a major artery. Sakura's attack hit him in the shoulder; Naruto's attack hit her square in the stomach. She screamed in agony. They flew back wards and hit the ground and rolled. They both stood up shakily. Sakura's blood covered Naruto's hand and sakura's gown. Immediately she started healing it. She glanced up at naruto and saw his hands were covered in her blood.

_** I see, the blood all over your hands**_

_** Does it make you feel, more like a man?**_

_** Was it all, just a part of your plan**_

_** The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound**_

_** I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you**_

_** I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you**_

_** I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude**_

_** I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you**_

Both prepared to attack again. Naruto was powering up another rasengan and sakura was powering up another nozumi. Sasuke watched in shock and slight horror. Tsunade watched in fear. And Jiraiya watched in shock. When the two younger ninja raced towards each other the two sannin flew towards them. Tsunade threw sakura into one wall while Jiraiya threw naruto into another wall. Both of their attacks hit the walls first.

**_ I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you_**

_** I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you**_

_** I just can't take anymore, this life of solitude**_

_** I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you**_

**_ Always... always... always..._**

"That's enough both of you…. Leave and wait outside the room so I can decide what to do with him." Tsunade said. Both ninjas glanced at each other before walking out the door. They stood on either side of the door in silence.

"Um sakura, sorry about your stomach." Naruto whispered looking at her.

"It's ok sorry about your shoulder." She whispered back.

Naruto just shook his head with a smile.

"What do you think Granny Tsunade is going to do to him." Naruto asked a minute later.

"You don't think she'd finish him off while we're not there do you?" sakura asked. Both teens looked at each other. Then they turned fast and bust open the door.

"don't touch him Ya old hag.' Naruto yelled. Then they both stared for a minute and saw that Tsunade had released Sasuke. She raised an eyebrow. Both naruto and sakura flushed.

"err um uh I .. I think I'll go and change now." Sakura said as she raced out of the room out the tower and back to the hospital.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Angel: well I think that went well but I not sure if the son g goes with what's going on?

Sakura: YAY I got to fight naruto.

Naruto: yea oh joy

Sakura: 9whaps naruto9 shut up

Sasuke: loser

Angel and Sakura: bye bye read and review please and thank you.


	13. Listen To Your Heart

Angel: 0yawn0 back and with another chapter

Sakura: are you ok angel-chan.

Angel: 0yawn0 yea

Sasuke: Hn what's the song

Angel: Hmmmmm listen to your heart by (well remade by) D.H.T.

1234098576501845701847508254097821357842751402875284571245705245346753740-237028750628750628750897358967286702857

Sakura laughed at Saki's joke about Lee. Her, Saki, Hinata, Ino, and Ryoko were walking to the karaoke bar, the same one where every thing started.

"hey Ryoko-chan, Kabuto-san is going to be leaving for a mission soon." Sakura said smiling mischievously.

"s-so why should I care." She answered blushing as they opened the door to their favorite hangout.

"hmm I don't know maybe cause …. You like him." Ino answered for sakura. That caused Ryoko to blushed ten shades of red though she didn't deny it.

"You girls look good tonight." Kabuto complimented them which caused them all to giggle and Ryoko to blush. It was true, they did look good, Ino had made them dress up. They were all wear basically the same thing but in different colors. Ino had a dark purple halter top and a knee length purple skirt, her blonde hair was long again and in it's usual ponytail. Saki had a green halter top and a mid-calf light green skirt, her long brown hair was French braided. Hinata had a blue halter top and a light blue ankle length skirt, her hair was shoulder length now and it was in a messy but pretty bun. Sakura had a pink halter top and a mid thigh length light pink skirt, her short hair was curled. Tenten was wearing a yellow halter top and a beige ankle length skirt, her long hair was in her regular double buns. And Ryoko was wearing a red halter top with a knee length red skirt, her long orange hair was double French braided.

"well so far every single one of the girls have sang except," Saki grinned wickedly at this part, "Ryoko-chan."

Ryoko blushed and shook her head rapidly while the girls begged for her to sing. Finally she sighed in defeat and got up. She walked to the host and informed him what she was singing he nodded his head and she took the microphone.

"**_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_**

**_ I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_**

_** You've built a love but that love falls apart**_

**_ Your little piece of heaven turns too dark"_**

She swayed to the beat of the song and let the soothing notes fill her. One of her braids brushed her back she opened her fiery red eyes and smiled to the girls the smiled back and gave her thumbs up.

"**_Listen to your heart_**

_** When he's calling for you**_

_** Listen to your heart**_

_** There's nothing else you can do**_

_** I don't know where you're going**_

_** And I don't know why**_

_** But listen to your heart**_

_** Before you tell him goodbye**_

_** Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile**_

_** The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah**_

_** They're swept away and nothing is what it seems**_

**_ The feeling of belonging to your dreams"_**

Kabuto was transfixed at the sound of her voice he stared up at her in amazement.

"Let's dance Hinata-chan." Naruto said pulling the girl to the dance floor, lee and Saki followed them.

"come on Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a giggle as she literally dragged the Uchiha genius onto the floor. Tenten did the same, as did ino. Kabuto was so caught up in staring atRyoko he didn't even notice he was alone at the table.

"**_Listen to your heart_**

_** When he's calling for you**_

_** Listen to your heart**_

_** There's nothing else you can do**_

_** I don't know where you're going**_

_** And I don't know why**_

_** But listen to your heart**_

_** Before you tell him goodbye**_

_** And there are voices**_

_** That want to be heard**_

_** So much to mention**_

_** But you can't find the words**_

_** The scent of magic**_

_** The beauty that's been**_

**_ When love was wilder than the wind"_**

Ryoko was amazed and happy that people were dancing while she sang. It meant that they thought she sang good. But she was also sad because Kabuto was leaving for his mission and she didn't know if he liked her. (Angel and Sakura: bet you he does). She hoped with all her heart that he did.

"**_Listen to your heart_**

_** When he's calling for you**_

_** Listen to your heart**_

_** There's nothing else you can do**_

_** I don't know where you're going**_

_** And I don't know why**_

_** But listen to your heart**_

_** Before you tell him goodbye**_

_** Listen to your heart**_

_** Mmmmmmmm**_

_** I don't know where your going **_

_** And I don't know why**_

_** Listen to you heart**_

**_ Before you tell him goodbye"_**

She grinned and bowed as people clapped and cheered. She walked off the stage and, with her friends, walked back towards Kabuto and the table.

'I should tell her …… no not yet.' He thought as they sat down again and started joking and talking.

-2986-9823-598-986865-39286928598-23598-39285-928359823842750245265287607352053724895632067203967-23760238570503650237503856038

Angel: CUTENESS

Sakura: 0starry-eyed0 how cute

Sasuke: losers

Angel and sakura: 8hit him on head8 JERK


	14. Only Hope

Angel: ok last chapter and the song is only hope sung by Mandy Moore but im going to put up a semi-sequel.

Naruto: what's a semi-sequel?

Angel: it's where the next story has to do with what happens here but not fully.

Naruto: OOOOOHHHHH

Angel: yea it's gonna have to with all of ya'll's kids

Cast: WHAT!

Angel: yea Sasuke and sakura's son and daughter, Hinata and Naruto's son and daughter, Ino and Shikamaru's daughter, Gaara's son, and a few others

Girls: YES!

Boys: grrrreeeeaaatttt

123123123123123123123123123123211123123131231231231231212123123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

4 years later

"Sasuke-kun let's go for a walk ok." Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's hand. He smiled lightly and let her lead him away from naruto and hinata's reception and into the gardens.

They walked around the gardens and sakura pointed out flowers and what they meant (Ino had given the girls a lesson in the flower language). He listened but was completely bored. Sakura noticed this and led him out of the gardens and towards Konoha Park. She dragged him all around laughing at his annoyed expression and comments.

**_"There's a song that's inside_**

_**Of my soul**_

_**It's the one that I've tried**_

_**To write over and over again**_

**_I'm awake in the infinite cold_**

_**But you sing to me **_

_**Over and over again."**_

"Sakura-chan where are we going." Sasuke finally snapped as she led him further and further away from the party.

"Don't you trust me Sasuke-kun?" She asked turning to him with a hurt look.

"Of course I do I just want to know if you're leading me to my death trap or something?" He said with a smirk.

"Sasuke if I was going to kill you I would do it with my bare hands." Sakura replied with a laugh. Soon they were finally at their destination, a sakura tree that stood on the very top of a hill overlooking the place where Naruto and Hinata were having their reception.

"**_So I lay my head back down_**

_**And I left my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours I pray**_

_**To be only yours I know now you're my **_

**_Only hope"_**

Sakura looked over her shoulder and motioned to the tree, "after you left I spent hours upon hours sitting under this tree crying and wondering if I did something wrong and that's why you left and then I spent hours upon hours under this tree just quietly contemplating everything in my life and then I spent hours upon hours under this tree screaming and yelling making threats and vows and pounding the ground and then I went back to spending hours under this tree contemplating and finally I made a decision I would ask Hokage-sama to take me as her apprentice and when the time was right I would fight you and make you stay here and convince you that I **_could_** help you with your revenge, and finally I made one final promise to myself the day you came back, just an hour before you arrived, I promised myself that I would not get heartbroken again, and so far I haven't." half way doing her speech she had started crying, Sasuke was staring at her back in amazement. He then turned her around and wrapped his arms around her.

"There was only one place I could go in the sound village that Orochimaru would never go, a sakura tree grove. At first I didn't want to go because it reminded me too much of you and the words you said to me on my last night here. After a while I did go at first once a month then once a week and finally once everyday. I would sit under the biggest tree and think. It was the only place I would allow myself to think of you, because I knew that if I thought about you during my training I would falter and want to come back and if he found out he would make sure you would die, twice he threaten to send Kabuto after you and twice I convinced him that I didn't care about anyone here even though I knew deep down I did. It took me a while that I loved you but once I did I knew I didn't want him to take control of me." Sasuke whispered in her ear. She leaned back and gave him a shaky smile.

"Sakura would you do me a favor?" he asked her as they sat down.

"**_Sing to me the song_**

_**Of the stars**_

_**Of your galaxy**_

_**Dancing and laughing and laughing again**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far**_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again"**_

"Of course Sasuke-kun." She told him with a smile. He smirked at her response, she never asked what it was or why he wanted her she just answered yes.

"Sakura Haruno I have loved since I was six years old and met you on the playground, I knew I loved you then and I know I love you now, I knew back then that I would be with you and I knew when we were put on a team together that it was the best day of my life I may have acted like a jerk but most of the time I wanted to test your feelings I protected you on every mission knowing that if you died I would die with you every time Naruto asked you out my heart would sink and I would get jealous and every time you rejected him I was happy, and I wanted to know if you would make me happy forever if you became Sakura Uchiha." Sakura stared at him in shock. Then her face split into a beautiful smile and she squealed.

"Of course I would Sasuke-kun." She yelled as she tackled him in a hug.

"Sakura ….. Sakura can't breath." He hissed.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun." She said as she got up. He slipped a ring on her finger and she nearly fainted from happiness.

**_"So I lay my head back down _**

_**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray**_

_**To be only yours I know now**_

_**You're my only hope**_

_**I give you my destiny**_

**_I'm giving you all of me_**

_**I want your symphony**_

_**Singing in all that I am**_

_**At the top of my lungs**_

**_I'm giving it up"_**

Sasuke picked sakura up by the waist and spun her around, she laughed joyously. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I don't think I've been this happy." He whispered as he set her down.

"Same here." She whispered back.

Slowly they made their way back towards the party. They were both happier then they had ever been in their entire life.

"**_So I lay my head back down_**

_**And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours I pray**_

_**To be only yours I pray**_

_**To be only yours I know now **_

_**You're my only hope**_

**_Mmmmmmm_**

_**Mmmmmmmm**_

_**Ooooooo" **_

1212121212121212212121212121211212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Angel: and that's it im going to start on the first chapter of the sequel but just let you know I'm going to put it on my other name (bloodysandbaby) so please go and read it and review. Oh and sorry Sasuke's speech was ooc but what can I say anything good sakura/Sasuke fanfic has SOME oocness in it.

Sakura: YAY me and Sasuke are engaged Angel you are my best friend

Other Girls: Hey

Sakura: ok one of my best friends.


End file.
